Arthur Watts/History
Background Watts is one of Salem's associates. His early life and how he came to join Salem's group are not known. He used to be a scientist and a doctor in Atlas, but he was later disgraced. At some point, Watts familiarized himself with Jacques Schnee, and later faked his own death, making everyone in Atlas believe he is deceased. ''RWBY Aiding the Fall of Beacon Before Watts is officially introduced, his "''W" symbol is seen on Cinder Fall's Scroll as she orchestrates her machinations against the Vytal Festival Tournament. This implies Watts is behind the virus Cinder implants into Vale's CCT tower, allowing her to rig the tournament matchups and eventually gain access to General Ironwood's Scroll and even his airship. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"It's Brawl in the Family" Meeting with Salem Watts attends a meeting along with the rest of Salem's associates, including Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows, Cinder and Salem herself. At the meeting, he belittles Cinder for losing to Ruby Rose and mildly insults Mercury Black . However, Salem chastises him for his "malignance". He is assigned to take over Cinder's duties, his first directive is to meet with the group's informant in Mistral. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" In Anima Watts meets with Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy, to establish an in-person presence for Salem's faction with their informant. His being there in person proves beneficial, as he is able to overhear when Qrow Branwen and RNJR arrive and drop the information about the Spring Maiden's location. Once alone, Watts escorts Lionheart to a Seer to communicate with Salem. After the Headmaster gives his report about the Spring Maiden, Salem orders Cinder to meet with Watts and prepare to make negotiations with Raven Branwen. The doctor is also ordered to make a new tail for Tyrian, which was cut off during the Faunus' confrontation with Ruby and her allies. Per Salem's instruction, Watts meets with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and arrives at the Branwen Tribe's camp. Throughout most of the conversation with Raven, Watts keeps his cool and offers her a chance of "forgiveness" from Salem if she has Vernal open the chamber to the Relic of Knowledge. He also states that time is short as the White Fang is launching an attack on Haven soon. But things get out of hand for Watts when Raven demands the death of her brother Qrow, and Cinder eagerly agrees. He tries to stop the Fall Maiden as he knows that her goal is getting revenge on Ruby. However, he is forced to pull back when Cinder burns his hand. After the meeting, Watts returns to Salem's lair as other associates carry out the attack on Haven. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"No Safe Haven" *"Welcome to Haven" *"Dread in the Air" *"Rest and Resolutions" *"A Perfect Storm" After the Attack on Haven Following the Battle of Haven, Watts watches as Salem forces Hazel and Emerald to place the fault of their loss on Cinder. They all then learn that the Fall Maiden is alive, but cannot return until she redeems herself. Watts is stunned and questions how Salem can know about Cinder's condition, but later apologizes when she glares at him. After Hazel reveals that Ozpin is taking the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas, all of Salem's subordinates are ordered to leave the room before she unleashes her rage. Sometime later, Watts leaves for Atlas with Tyrian, as they were ordered by Salem. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"So That's How It Is" *"Lost" In Atlas After arriving in Atlas, Watts walks on the streets of Mantle in the middle of the rain, secretly communicating with Tyrian from his earpiece. He reminds the scorpion Faunus that finding a hideout would make them exposed to be discovered. Watts reassured Tyrian that they will stay mobile after listening to his concerns. He comments how the cyber security in Atlas has been updated while in Mantle, none of the code hasn't been updated lately. Tyrian chuckles and expresses his opinion how useful it sounded. Watts agreed and proclaimed that he was the one responsible for writing the code as he hacked the security cameras in Mantle discreetly. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A New Approach" Category:History pages